Hanabusa - The Irritating Man!
by JamieJaegerjaquez
Summary: Hanabusa and my OCC... Eventually some lemon. EVENTUALLY, not right away... Gotta romance a girl first.
1. Chapter 1

Aido Hanabusa.

One of the most irritating people I've ever met in my life.

I'm a second year student at Cross Academy. My best and only friend is my roommate, Hana Shiro. We're basically opposites; she's an out-going, carefree, joyous girl. I, on the other hand, like and prefer to be alone. I like to keep to myself. But for these past two years, Hana's dragged me out of my cozy dorm to see the stupidest thing in the entire world. The night class. And she's been doing it every single night, making me stay until they were completely out of sight. Then she talks and talks about how gorgeous they all are. She just keeps talking... And when she gets singled out it makes you just want to end it all and kill yourself. When Aido Hanabusa winked at her one day... I got the worst migraine of my life. All because of that irritating man.

"Are you crazy?! You'd rather walk around in a deep, dark, scary foresty thing rather than go and see the night class?! God, you are so insane!"

I glanced back at Hana at my side and watched her face was a bit red with annoyance, "Yes, Hana. I am absolutely insane. Besides, I told you that you didn't even have to walk out here with me if you didn't want to. You can go see those things if you want."

She sighed heavily at me and my little remarks. I'm not exactly sure what made her more uncomfortable; the fact I told her to leave or when I called her precious night class "things." She crossed her tan arms and lowered her head in defeat, "Why do you have to be my best friend... But... if you're sure that you'll be okay if I leave, then I'll leave you alone to your... Weird forest stuff."

"Well, first off, I'm your friend because everyone knows that you have horrible judgement in people. And second... I'll be fine. Just make sure you don't get lost getting back to the dorms. The last thing I need is to get sick looking for you in the middle of a cold night because you have terrible direction."

She gave me a light smile and waved goodbye. I returned the gesture and watched her walk away, then turned my head and walked the other way. I walked until I found a nice looking tree and sat down, looking up at the brilliantly colored sky. I watched the fleeting clouds for what felt like hours, thought I knew it couldn't have been more then a mere half hour. But oddly enough, it felt weird. I'm used to screaming fangirls, and fanboys, yelling in my ear every single day. And now it's so peaceful... It feels a bit alien to me now. But I suppose that's what you get when you hang around a popular, light-headed girl that's bat crazy for a bunch of classmates she doesn't even know that well.

I didn't glance back as I heard footsteps behind me, "You would think that you'd be back at the dorms by now, Hana... But with your terrible direction, I'm not surprised that once again, you got lost." My eyes widened as I heard a male laugh behind me.

"It's actually Aido Hanabusa. I've never heard anyone call me Hana before." I glancewd back to see his arm resting on the same tree as me. I sighed heavily and stood up, trying to make it obvious that he was an unwelcomed guest. I began walking out of the woods and onto the main trail that led back to the dorms. I stopped the moment a hand rested on my shoulder, "What the hell do you want now?"

He grabbed his heart in exaggerated pain. I rolled my eyes at the irritating man and shook his hand off my shoulder. "I came to find you because I noticed that one of my biggest fans was missing! Why else would I come find you?" He gave me a wink; and I replied with a sneer as I began walking away. My eyes narrowed with irritation as I heard his footsteps trailing right behind me.

"Why are you following me?!"

"Because you amuse me..."

I stopped in my tracks and growled at him as I spun around, "God, you are so damn annoying! What the hell is your problem?!" I heard him gasp. And it actually sounded like he meant it. I sneered at him; no matter how sincere it sounded, it was most likely sarcastic. ANd irritating. So damn irritating...

I started walking to the dorms, at first not being followed by that annoying man. But that peace didn't last for long. A few seconds later, the footsteps started up again, this time at a quicker pace.

"Hey... Hey!"

I stopped and sighed heavily, "Holy fuck! What do you want now?!"

He gasped a bit, so hidden that it was almost unnoticable. "Who do you think you are?! You can't talk to me like that you... You... Girl!"

My eyes narrowed at him, "You are so pathetic..."

I turned my head and started walking away once again before he grabbed both my shoulders and spun me around. "I'm not pathetic! What's your problem?"

I growled at him once again, my teeth grinding together in frustration. "You! You are my problem, Aido! You are such a freakin' womanizer and I hate it! I hate that you make everything do what you want! I hate it and I hate you!"

His eyes widened as I snapped at him, "Who the hell... Who the hell are you anyways?!" I sneered, "That's none of your busi-!" He silenced me and creeped into the trees with me and quickly ran back out into the open as one of the night guards came around from one of his rounds. It was Zero,

"Hey, what are you doing here, Aido?"

"Just... Taking a stroll! You know me Zero, always needing air and... Well, I'm sure there's other stuff outside... Probably.."

Zero glared at Aido, like he was peering into his very soul and setting it up to a lie detector, "Again, what are you doing here, Aido?"

Aido scratched the back of his head and gave an irritating smile to the night guard as he began walking away from the annoying male that just pushed me into a freaking bush. He watched as he walked out of sight and looked over at me sighing. He held out his hand and grabbed mine, lifting me up and out of the bushes.

"You should be more quiet when speaking."

I glared at him, frustrated. "But... You... Were... Gaaaaaaahhh! You are so damn irritating, Aido!"

He smirked at me, all the anger gone from him, "And I still don't even know your name... You should... Get going now. It's getting late.."

He actually sounded sad that we couldn't continue our little spat. "See you around, nameless girl!"

He turned and started walking around from the dorms, leaving me in the middle of the trail. "... Jamie." He stopped and turned his head around to face me, "Huh?" I sighed and started walking the other way. "My name is Jamie."

I wasn't quite sure... But I swear I could feel him smile as I walked away.

Well folks, that's chapter one! Not my best work... But you'll have to live with it. Leave a review if you'd like. I'd really appreciate some feedback. This is my first Vampire Knight story... I'm thinking about maybe 6 or 7 more chapters? Not sure yet. I'll post chapter 2 when I can! See you guys in a bit!


	2. Chapter 2

I did my best to hurry along quietly up the stairs, taking off my shoes as I went. I twisted the doorknob as quietly as possible, then walked in, gently putting my shoes down by the door as I closed and locked it behind me. I glanced at a smiling, sleeping Hana in her bed and made my way quietly around her bed to mine. I quietly laid down; my school uniform laying on the floor next to me. But I was very comfortable at the moment, and that was quite rare for someone like me. I glanced outside the window and sadly got up, ruining my comfort. I walked over to the bathroom and let down my long ponytail and look hard in the mirror. My eyes are blue. My hair is... Well, multi-colored. Pink and blonde. I was actually born with the odd combonation. Call it a miracle, call it whatever. I call it stupid.

Hana always found me so... Unique. She couldn't understand how people could be... Not like her. She was always around people that were joyous and out-going. Never around someone like me before.

I rinsed off my toothbrush and spit into the sink, already having gotten ready for bed. My pajamas needed to be washed though; they're starting to smell a bit. I usually don't do laundry though... Oh well. I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. That's when I heard a knock on the door, then hurried to answer it before it woke up my happily sleeping roommate. I unlocked the door and peered through it, stunned at who stood before me.

"Oh god... What the hell are you doing here?" I hate whispering, but Hana was rather... Cranky, when awakened in the middle of the night. I looked up at Aido Hanabusa standing in front of me, "You lost this..."

He held up a small necklace with a garnet stone in the shape of a Jasmine flower. My eyes widened in disbelief as I felt for it, realizing that it wasn't there. My prized possesion was in the hands on Aido Hanabusa. I reached for it, and was stunned when he pulled me out of my room and into the hallway. He quickly spun me around and put it around my neck, clipping the ends together. He gently turned me around and put his arms on my shoulders.

"There..."

He looked at me as my face started to burn. I pushed myself away from him and jumped back into my room, "Now go away!" I began to close the door until a hand reached in and got slammed, "Ow!" I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me, "Keep it down, idiot... People are trying to sleep here you know."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't close the door on my hand..."

I sighed and continued whispering to him, "What do you want? I got my necklace back, now why are you still here?"

He turned his head the other way so he wouldn't be looking at me, "Well, I..."

I waited patiently for him to finish, then got a bit angry. "Well, what?! Spill it already!"

He looked shyly at me and scratched the back of his head, "I... I was just wondering..."

I glared at him and began closing the door, "Come back when you can form a sentence. I'm tired." His head hung low and he nodded and walked away when I closed the door. I locked it again and walked over to my bed, laying down. I got under the covers and soon fell asleep, only to realize it was another nightmare I would be walking into.

Screaming. So much screaming. Every night was like this. The screams just kept getting louder and louder in my head... I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat as the alarm went off, my body shaking. I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes, grabbing my head and thought, _'What... What the hell is happening to me...?'_

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at my clock; I was late for class. I looked over at Hana's bed, already made. I sighed and slowly stood up, my mind instantly going dizzy as I fell to my knees. I grabbed my head tightly, very slowly getting up and walking to the door. I unlocked it with my shaking hand and pulled it open, closing it behind me. I did my best to walk down the hallway, trying to get to the nurses' office.

I eventually made it, only to collapse just when I get throught the door. I could hear and feel the nurse shaking my shoulder and trying to talk to me, but I didn't even try to respond. There's no way I could even move a finger right now. I heard her call for one of the assistants, and before I knew it, I was being lifted up onto one of the beds. And then, to much of my distaste, I fell asleep. Then it started all over again.

More screams. But this time for some reason, they were being blurred by a very pleasant sensation. It was voice... It sounded real, not part of my nightmare. It sounded alien... Like it was coming from another planet, and spoken in another beautiful language of some sort... Then my eyes slolwy began to open, and that beautiful voice coming from the outside world turned... Irritating. And annoying. Very annoying. I turned my head to see Aido Hanabusa by my side. I tried sitting up, but was pushed down.

"You should rest... The nurse said so."

"Yeah... And how the hell can I rest when an annoying bug is talking into my damn ear all day?"

He turned red a bit and looked out the window, "I'm not a fly! You are so... I don't even know what you are!"

I actually smiled a bit at him and let out a small laugh, "Of course you don't know what I am. Because you're a fly, and flies are stupid. That's why they get swatted at the damn time."

He gritted his teeth in a comical way as his red face turned back to normal. I smiled again and flinched as a pain erupted in my side. His face turned serious again as he stood up in urgency. "Are you okay? Do you need the nurse?"

I looked over at him and sneered, "What are you? A freakin' watchdog or something for the nurse?"

He sat down and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and legs, "Huh. Nevermind. Any idiot that can make those kinds of remarks while in the school hospital are perfectly fine."

"Seriously though... Why are you here?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "You told me to come back when I can form sentences again. So here I am, forming perfectly understandable sentences."

I rolled my eyes at him, looking up at the plain ceiling. "Why am I here...? I remember my head hurting and so I came down here and..."

He sighed a bit, "You collapsed as soon as you got in here. I should know, I was the one who's been charged with keeping an eye on you. So, I know about as much as the nurse does about what happened to you."

I smirked, "So... You're a nurse now?"

He did another comical pose, "No I'm not a nurse! I'm just going to be the person looking after you until you get better, that's all!"

"Yeah... That's what a nurse does."

He grunted in frustration and looked away from me, getting serious. "You know... You've been out for a couple days... The staff was a little worried that you were in a long term coma or something... You know, that thing where you sleep for a long time?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know what coma means, idiot! I'm not a dumb fly like you, Aido!"

"For the last time, I'm not a fly!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You are so... So... Gaaaaaaah!"

I grinned at him and looked back at the ceiling, trying to get as serious as he was before. "I wonder what's wrong with me..."

He automatically let go of his anger and looked at her, "We're not sure... Could be a migraine cause by malnutrition, could be a depression state, could be anything..." He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "At least... You're awake now."

I looked over at him once more and saw something in his blue eyes. It was relief. And coming from him... It actually made me a bit happy to see that somebody cared about me.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see him once again, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was occupying. He was asleep this time, and looked like... A baby. A big baby. He was drooling out of his mouth and his head was rolled back. He was actually kind of cute now that I thought about it. The way his hair fell in front of his face... The way his finger twitched in his sleep. It was so adorable...

I snapped out of my little trance when he woke up and looked at me with sleepy eyes and smiled, "You were... Staring at me... Heh..."

I felt my face start to burn up as his eyes looked into mine. I forced myself to turn away and crossed my arms as I looked down at the sheets. I almost forgot how irritating he was.

"I wasn't staring... I was... Looking at the wall behind you because... I..."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and smirked at me, "You were totally staring at me. You know, I wasn't even sleeping."

My eyes lit up and looked over at him, "So then... That means you were looking at me too! Aha!"

"You said too, meaning that you were looking at me! So haha!"

I lowered my head in defeat and gritted my teeth, looking back down as my face started turning red.

"You are such a... Gaaaaah! I can't even think of a word for you!"

He smiled at me and pulled his chair closer to the bed, "The nurse said that you could go back to your dorm tonight... But you're still excused for another two days."

I looked over, "Great... I lose you and get Hana. Perfect..."

He smirked a bit at me and handed me my school uniform, "If you want... I could walk you back to your dorm and keep you company so you don't have to be alone..."

I saw his cheeks burn with a red shade, "I... I guess so..."

He looked up at me with surprise and I saw a smile spread across his face, "That's great! I'll wait outside for you." I watched him get up and walk out the door, closing it behind him. I slowly stood up and felt my still head, trying not to think with the hopes that it would stop the throbbing in my mind.

I reached over and grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom. As I changed I realized a large bruise on my left side and thought to myself, _'How in the world did that get there...? Huh... I must've hit it when I fell... I think..."_

I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled up my skirt, leaving my jacket and shoes off as I walked out the door, practically running right into Aido. He caught me just before I did run into him, thankfully.

"I know I'm a great person to be around, but I didn't expect you to come out all excited." He gave off a laugh and looked at me and I pushed myself away from him. "You know, you think waaaaay too highly of yourself." He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Nope."

He gently grabbed my arm and started walking, using it as a gesture to start walking with him. I walked beside the irritating man, even though I swore he normally walked faster than this pace before. Then again I was in bed for a couple days, so it was lucky my legs were actually working from not moving all that time. We walked in silence for a bit before he began speaking to me, "Soooo... Why'd you fall?"

"Um... What?"

"You fell down. When you went into the nurses' office, she said you collapsed almost right away. So, what was goin on?"

I glanced over at him, "And why do you care?"

He gasped a little and stopped. I stopped a little in front of him and turned my head to face him, "What's with the surprised look, bug?"

"I..." He looked down in what seemed like frustration and shook his head, "Nothing. Later."

He turned and started walking the other way, "Hey, where are you going?"

He refused to stop as he replied, "You can find your way back to your own dorm room, girl. Bye."

I glared at the back of his head in anger. He really was an irritating man.

I walked into class the next day, having gotten no sleep at all from the previous night. Hana hadn't slept since I went to the nurses' office. She said she was too worried.

_'Jamie! You were gone for sooo long, I was afraid a giant seal-dog thing ate you! Hey, what's with that look? It's a real thing, you know! Why do you think that every animal I say is imaginery? This one's real, I swear it!"_

Hana was quite... Imaginative, when it came to stories. She went on all night about how much stuff I'd missed, and how much homework and explaining I'd have to do. She slept like an absolute baby and woke up like she'd gotten a full night sleep. I, on the other hand, looked like I'd gotten no sleep at all. Because I didn't get any sleep at all. Hana had taken it upon herself to gather all of my homework and tell all my teachers that I'd have it done before I got back. In case I survived the vicious, giant seal-dog.

I walked to class alone as Hana went to find some of her other friends. I sighed as the bell rang and I was the only one left in the hallways; everyone else was already in their classrooms. I looked up at the clock and realized that the clock was broke; the hands were stuck at 4:12. My eyes widened as I heard some of the loudest screams in my life. I dropped on my knees and dropped my books as I covered my ears tightly with my hands. My eyes squeezed shut and soon, the screams had stopped. I gently opened one of my eyes and looked around, listening.

Silence.

More silence.

I opened my other eye and looked up at the clock; it now said 9:34. The correct time I realized as I looked down at my digital watch. I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed my books quietly before I realized that there was someone standing behind me. "Why is it that every time I run into you, you're always doing something weird?"

If I was in the mood, I'd grit my teeth and yell at that man. But now wasn't the time for any of that. I was starting to dream while I was awake now, like in that one remake of the classic horror movie, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, except I wasn't about to be killed by a vicious dream-killer. Literally.

"Not... Not now."

I heard a small grunt come from behind me and then a sigh as Aido knelt down beside me and picked up the last book for me. I slowly took it from him and began walking away with my head down. I felt him reach out his hand in an attempt to rest it on my shoulder. But I had started sprinting down the hall, turning every corner that I saw until I somehow found myself in front of my room. I quickly reached for the door handle then stopped; there was only one way to my room. And this wasn't it. But I was sure it was my room... Hana had decorated it with some of her drawings and confetti for some reason. This was part of my dream... Maybe I was still in my bed and fell asleep and I just haven't realized it yet.

I heard someone stop with heavy breathing a few feet behind me, "What... What the hell.. Is the matter... With you?!"

I didn't dare turn around. The last time I turned around in one of my dreams it didn't turn out very well. My hand began shaking as it retracted from the doorknob. I slowly began backing up and ran right intothe figure behind me and jumped. I'm not sure if it actually was or not, but Aido put both his hands on my shoulders and slowly turned me around to face him.

It looked like him... But I didn't know if it actually was or not. I had no idea if any of it was real or not. He shook me a few times, "Hey, snap out of it! Snap out of it!" He shook me a few more times before he actually hit me and my wide eyes went back to normal as I backed up and looked up at him, "Wha... What the hell...?"

He sighed and let go of me, "What was with the damn freak out?"

"I... Um..."

He was already running out of patience for my explaination before I realized something, "Wait... What are you doing here?"

He seemed to blush a little at that, "I.. Well, I... I came to see the Head Master for something."

"The Head Master isn't going to be in the actual school, dumbass."

"Well, it's nice to know you're back to normal. Come with me."

He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're going to the nurses' office. No one freaks out in the morning without a serious explaination. And if they don't have one, then they obviously need to be examined by a registered nurse or doctor."

"Yeah? Since when did you become my personal care taker exactly? Because I'm pretty sure I never agreed to anything like that."

He didn't seem to notice I even said anything and just kept dragging me alone with him to the nurse. It was a silent dragging turned reluctant walking.

"You still owe me an explaination. I want to know what happened in the hallway."

I kept my head down the entire time I spoke, "No... You really, really don't..."

He stopped walking and squeezed my wrist, not to the point to where it hurt or anything. "... Well like it or not, I'm your friend. So deal with it, alright? This whole thing would be a whole lot easier if you just tell me what happened."

I snorted at him, "Friends? I've known you for like, not even a week. And you think we're friends?! You have really got to be kidding me."

He didn't respond to that for a while. He just stood there for what felt like hours in silence. Finally, he spoke, "I've known you... For a very, very long time, Jamie."


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh? You've officially lost it, Aido!"

He kept his head down, not looking at me. His hand slid down my wrist and to my hand, holding it softly. "I wish... I wish you could remember... But at the same time... I hope you never remember that day... Any of it... I'm so sorry..."

My eyebrows rose with what I couldn't believe was sincere concern as I looked at the back of his head, unable to see his face. "Aido..."

His hand squeezed mine tightly, "I wish... I'm so sorry..." He turned around and pulled my wrist, pulling me toward him. He wrapped both his arms around me in an embrace, surprising me. I quickly felt something wet touch the top of my head and I looked up at him and saw something that made me want to cry for some reason. I saw his eyes closed and tears running down his face. He slowly opened up his eyes and looked down at me, "Jamie... I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He pushed my head into his chest and closed his eyes again, resting his chin on the top of my head comfortably. I immediately cancelled the idea of pushing him away for some reason that I couldn't quite understand or explain. But something inside me told me to hold on to him for as long as I possibly could. It was unexplainable. Finally, I gave into that voice in the back of my head and wrapped my arms around him, hearing and feeling his gasp. I felt his heart rate speed up rapidly, but soon it returned to normal and he tightened his grip on me, like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

And for some odd reason, that stuck and repeated in my head. _Like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years._

"Aido... Have we... Have we ever met before..?" I heard another gasp and did my best to ignore his speeding heart.

"I..." He sighed and started stroking my hair, "Yes... Yes, we have met before. WHen we were little and I..." He slowly let go of me and grabbed both my arms gently and pulled me off of him, "I have to go... I'm sorry."

"But... Aido..."

He didn't look back as he walked away from me, doing his best to hurry along to where ever he was originally going. I watched as he turned the corner and I just stood there, hoping that he would come back to me again. But then the first voice, that one that hates that irritating man, came back into play. _'What the hell are you waiting for?! He's not gonna come back! Just go to fucking bed already! Damn, woman...'_

I sighed at my own voice in my head and turned around, walking back to my dorms. I was fairly tired, even if it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning.

I closed the door behind me and laid down on my bed, kicking off my shoes and stretching. I closed my eyes and did my best to relax, trying to sleep.

I awoke to see someone at my bedside. It was Aido Hanabusa. I glanced over at the other bed in the room, seeing that is hasn't been touched since this morning. I looked back over at Aido, "Why is it... That every time I wake up, you're right next to me...?"

He gave a light smile and continued to stare at me, giving me the odd feeling that he wanted to tell me something important. "What is it?"

"I just... I just wanted to see you. That's all... And I... I wanted to do something..."

"Huh? Okay, well... What did you want to do...?"

"I..." He stared at me in an odd way. Or at least, I thought it was an odd way. My eyes widened as he brought his head down near mine. A little too close to mine, actually. He continued to bring his head down closer and closer, eventually his face was an inch in front of mine. "What... What're you doing?"

He pressed a finger against my lips and brushed my face with his hand, "Just... Relax... Okay...?"

He slowly closed my eyes and closed his as well as he brought his lips down on mine. Immediately, thoughts began spinning in my mind. What should I do? Should I push him away? Kiss him back? Go all Bruce Lee on his ass and kicked him out? What the hell should I do...?!

Something foreign entered my mouth; I swore it tasted like blood. I slowly and regrettingly started pushing him away, only to find that he wouldn't let go of me. My eyes opened and I punched him square in the chest in a failed attempt to get him off of me. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pushed the liquid into my mouth and down my throat. All of a sudden my body felt like it was on fire; the inside burned like I'd been turned inside out and put into an oven or something. I tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by his mouth. I started thrashing and pushing myself away from him, only to end up passing out.

I woke up again in a room I didn't recognize, automatically on guard. My head spun as the door opened, "Oh. You're up. Well, good timing I suppose." I looked at the man who came in; I think his name was Akatsuki or something. "Aido told me to keep an eye on you while he was out." He leaned up against the door frame and was stratled when I shakily stood up. "Woah, woah! Take it easy! You're not supposed to be up for a couple days! Waking up early is... Unusual, but you're still supposed to be resting right now, you know."

I unwillingly sat down, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're one of us now."

"I'm... What? Are all of you insane or something?!" I grabbed my head as it spun a bit and looked down at what I was wearing, "Uh... Who was the pervert that got me dressed?!"

"That would be Aido... Even after all these years, he's still got a thing for you. But he's still a gentleman, of course. He wouldn't have peeked even if you told him he could."

"Aido... We know each other from somewhere... But I can't remember when though..."

Akatsuki lowered his head and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me. "I guess... I should explain. Aido could never bring himself to tell you in the beginning, and I don't think he'll tell you now either. So, here it goes. Vampire's are real. Aido and all of the night class is as well, including me. And now you too." He closed his eyes and when they reopened, they were a bright red. I slowly moved away from him, "it's fine if you're scared or freaked out. I don't expect you to accept the fact immediately." He closed his eyes again and they returned to their normal color. "But it's the truth. Vampires are real. And now, if you want, I'll explain you and Aido."

I slowly nodded my head and returned to my original sitting position, doing my best not to run out of the room. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then began to speak.

"It was when you were both born. That's when the Vampire Council decided to have the first ever human family to attend a gathering and see if humans could handle it. You're parents were the only ones who could attend. You had to be watched by one of Aido's caretakers. Aido was a bit reluctant to have another person to take the attention away from him, but you and Aido almost immediately bonded, and from then on, you two were almost inseperable from each other when your parents were at the gatherings. But one day the Council found out about something... Disturbing. Your mother wasn't the best human in the world, but she was close to the worst. She was quite a handful... And never in a good way. And she was also a vampire hunter. One of the best and merciless hunter's in the entire history of hunters. And one day, she chose to come after one of us. Aido. She had the thought in her mind that he was somehow tainting you, trying to get you to turn on your own parents. She was wrong, of course. You had been best friends for years. You were both only 5 years old. He was just thrilled with the idea of having a human for a friend, since he'd never seen one before you."

He looked over at me, "You following along so far?"

I nodded my head and urged him to continue, "Yeah... What happened next?"

He thought again and began speaking again, "So, he was very interested in you. You were a new species he'd never seen before. Obviously, he wanted to observe you. He was so fascinated with you... How you did things, how you spoke, how you thought... He wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. But then, his little experiment turned into something way more than that. He wanted to spend every second he could with you, and even though you were both only kids... He loved you. He really did. And when your mother aimed her blade at Aido... You stepped in the way. She thought he'd completely turned you against her, which he didn't. He was your friend... And you knew that you were supposed to protect your friends. He was helping you build a sand castle when your mother went berserk. She snuck out of the gathering one night and came to the house. She snuck in a slaughtered at least 19 vampires that night... Almost 20, if it hadn't been for you. As soon as she aimed her blade... You jumped right in front of Aido, thinking that would stop her. She started screaming and screaming... Not saying anything, just screaming at the top of her lungs. She raised her blade and swung it down on you, only to be stopped by Aido. He pushed you behind him and actually caught the blade. Imagine that, a 5 year old catching a blade swung by a full grown vampire hunter...

But it actually happened. He was so mad... He really cared for you. A lot. He would've died for you if it came down to that. He wouldn't even have to think about it, he would've just done it. Your mother was quite strong though... So Aido really didn't have much of a choice. Your mother was kind of... Crazy. And Aido... He just wanted to protect you. That's all. And your mother was a serious threat to everyone around her, including you. So you have to understand.. He was just doing what he had to do in order to protect you."

I looked over at him with curiousity, "Akatsuki... What did he do..?"

He sighed and hesitated before looking over at me, "Aido... He killed your mother in order to protect you."

I felt my heart stop for a while, "But..."

"She would've killed both of you if he didn't. And now, once again to protect you, he's turned you into a vampire in order to save you."

"Save me?! Save me from what?!"

"One of the biggest threats to you."

"Threat...? What kind of threat?"

"After your mother died, someone else went a big crazy... And now, your father is out for your head."


	5. Chapter 5

"My father... Is out for my head?! But why mine?! It was Aido that killed my mother, not me!"  
Before he could answer, he lifted up his head in surprise and stood up, "Aido's back. Please, don't tell him I told you any of this stuff. You weren't supposed to know any of this yet. And even though he killed your mother... Be gentle on him. He was only trying to protect you."  
I hesitated but nodded, watching him walk out the door. Soon I heard 2 voices; Aido and Kain. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but soon enough Aido ran into the room. He spotted me and jogged over to the bed, sitting beside me, wrapping both arms around me. "Jamie! You're up! You're not supposed to be up yet... Sleep! You need sleep!" He gently tried to lay me back onto the bed, resulting in me refusing to go down.  
"Aido! I'm not tired, you nut. Now will you stop trying to get me to sleep?"  
He stopped and leaned in to hug me, "I'm just... You're okay now... I promise..."  
All of a sudden there was a voice in my head telling me to do something... It was telling me to bite him. The thought turned into an urge as I leaned into him unwillingly with the voice getting stronger as I got closer and closer. Soon, the voice completely took over my body. My eyes narrowed in a non-violent way as my tongue escaped from my mouth and onto his neck. I heard a gasp come from him as he hesitantly pulled me closer and waited for what he knew was coming. I did my best to stop myself, but it seemed that my best wasn't good enough. I immediately felt a sharp pain come from my mouth, and as I sent my tongue to investigate, I realized something. The voice in my head... It must have been the vampire side of me. And at the moment, the vampire side wanted something. It wanted a taste of my long-lost friends' blood.  
I felt his heart rate speed up as he tightened his arms around me. My tongue slid out of my mouth again and easily found a vein in his neck. I heard a small choke escape from him as my new fangs seeped into the vein, almost instantly filling my mouth with his sweet blood.  
The idea in general absolutely repulsed me. But the taste... The taste was so rich and sweet at the same time; it was like a mixture of the best tastes in the world flowing into my mouth. It was like heaven in my mouth... Then I realized what I was doing. I steadily pulled away from him, licking his neck and watching with fascination as the bite marks healed.  
"Aido.. I... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."  
My eyes widened as I felt his hands slide down my back and stop at the end of my shirt, "Jamie... I love you... So much and I... I need to make sure I can protect you and..."  
I pushed back a little bit and gently laid both of my hands on his cheeks, lifting his face up to meet mine. "Kain... Already told me everything... And I don't blame you one bit. Because now I remember. I remember all the fun we used to have in that stupid sandbox of yours... Building castles, then destroying them with impossible scenarios.."  
I gave a slight laugh at the newly found memories that rested in my head, "And Aido... You don't have to protect me anymore... Once is enough, okay...?"  
His gentle gaze turned cold, "You don't get it! I have to protect yo, alright! I have to! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you that I could've prevented!"  
"Aido... You really... You really are irritating sometimes..."  
I leaned toward him out of pure emotion I didn't even think I was capable of feeling. This foreign feeling hurt like hell, but at the same time.. It felt warm and happy. I, was warm and happy. It was weird... But not weird at the same time.  
I saw his eyes widen a bit as I got closer to him, and before I could completely reach him, he grabbed both of my shoulders and tugged me toward him, almost instantly consuming my mouth. His lips were so... Perfect. His skin was so perfect. He was so perfect. Him. Everything about him now made me want to scream in utter joy. This is what those stupid fan-girls must feel every single day when they see him. Except the way I was feeling was so much different. So much more than a silly crush. I grew up with what was at one time, a young boy. And now he's a man and capable of so much more than he ever could've dreamed.  
My mouth eagerly wanted his, (among other things...) and when his tongue practically demanded entrance, I was already more than willing to allow him. I felt his tongue swirl over and under mine, tempting it to play along. My tongue poked at his and soon gathered enough courage to start the exploration of his mouth. It slowly creeped out of my mouth and into his, slithering around this new territory that was now mine.  
He placed his hand on my back again and this time, he was in no mood for teasing. He quickly ran his hand down and up, into my shirt. He stretched out his hand the moment it felt another person's bare skin. He slid his hand up and down gently, his other hand pulling at the front of the fabric. Soon and without warning, he ripped the fabric off my chest and sat there for a moment, looking. I stood still too, waiting patiently as he gazed. Soon as my impatience took over, I got into a crawling position and gently pushed him up against the wall, sliding my own hand down his neck. I felt his skin grow hot as I slowly began unbuttoning his black school shirt, giving him a small taste of impatience. He tilted his head back in a small sign of frustration.  
I smiled a bit and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I possibly could. Which, for a vampire, was pretty damn fast. I opened his shirt and stared at his perfectly sculpted chest, running my hand up and down it, taking in every detail of his perfection. I was so mesmorized by his perfection that I was even a bit startled when he reached around my back and unclipped my bra. I felt my face turning a bright red as he examined my newest piece of clothing to be released from my body. He quickly tossed it aside and, slowly, reached for the real thing.  
He pulled me close and with one hand he began to gently massage one of my breasts with his thumb. He started off very slow, then slowly progressed to a regular motion of slow. I quickly but carefully climbed on top of him, making sure not to disturb his quality time with my breast. He seemed to really enjoy it, the changing of the motions, the reaction he got when he did different things.  
But soon I got tired. I reached and grabbed both of his hands, pinning them both on the bed. I managed to get them both in one of my hands and set the other hand free. It traveled down his magnificant chest and as a resolve, it found exactly what it was looking for. I let both of his hands go; this was obviously a 2-handed challenge. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and practically ripped them off of him, almost at my objective. But I was stopped by two perfect hands that threw me up and under, quickly and professionally pulling off what little clothing I had left.  
He stood up on his knees and looked down at me, quickly coming back down to kiss me viciously. I immediately returned the favor, swirling my tongue with his. My hands took advantage of the moment; they swept down to his boxers and quickly tore them off of him. He was obviously surprised by the action, but still he kept his ground. He released his lips from mine and trailed my neck, his fangs gently gracing my neck with their presence.  
His fangs soon began to tickle my stomach as they gently grazed my skin. His gentle hands slid down to get a head start on what his mouth was going to do. I shrieked a bit when I felt an unnerving feeling enter a certain area that has never been entered before. I unwillingly began to slithern away from him and was stopped by a calm hand on my waist, "Jamie... Don't worry... I don't want to hurt you or anything and... It'll fine really nice... I promise... It'll only hurt for a second, okay?"  
I took a silent deep breath before relaxing and soon enough, just as he said, it felt very, very nice. My eyes closed as I felt him massage a part of my pussy, gently stroking it. I began to squirm a bit, wanting more of him. I was held down by a strong hand as he slowly continued to do his thing. I felt an intense wave build up all throughout the process, forcing small noises to push out of my mouth. I wrapped one of my legs around whatever I could get of him and pushed him closer to me. As my sounds grew louder and louder, he stopped.  
"A-aido... Why... Why did you st-!"  
I let out a loud moan as a intense wave came rushing through me, surprised by his delightful finger to have been replaced with his tongue and mouth. I felt the wave find it's way out of my body, and into his. He stood on both legs to reveal that someone was enjoying the show, even if it wasn't a part of it yet.  
Out of no where, a knock rattled on the door. "Goddamnit... What do you want?!"  
"He's here!"  
I watched as Aido's eyes went wide as he jumped off me, quickly picking up and putting on his clothes. "Where are you going...?"  
He immediately stopped and stood very still, "I... Just, get dressed and wait here, okay?"  
He resumed putting on his clothes with what must have been incredible speed, but for some reason it looked normal. "I'll be back in a little while, okay? Just wait here, alright? I'll be back in a while."  
I sighed to myself and hid my face under the covers, sticking my hands out from under and grabbing my clothes on the floor. Suddenly, I felt a burning in my throat, "Aido... My... My throat..."  
I heard some shuffling on the other side of the covers, and soon a little box was placed in front of me. "Here... These are blood tablets... They taste like crap, but they'll help... Now wait here and don't leave this room, understand?"  
I gave him a comical look, "You know, even for someone who didn't get laid, you're awfully cranky today."  
I watched and smiled as his face turned a shade of red, "Just... Wait here!"  
He ran out the door and closed it behind him, leaving me in the dark. Literally, the only light in the damned place was coming in from the window.

I quickly got dressed and watched out the window as the vampires started chasing something. Or someone. A new instinct told me to open the window and kill the figure, while the rest of me begged and pleaded not to go out the window and to stay inside, like Aido said. I grabbed the little bow full of blood tablets and popped one into my mouth, immediately spitting one out. "Ew..." The burning in my throat got worse with each passing second, and soon I just decided to cram all of them down my own throat. My mouth and throat both rejected the substance, but a bit of water and they seemed to stay down. I sat, already bored out of my mind as the burning sensation in my throat vanished within a matter of moments.  
I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I was once again disrupted by a loud noise outside of the room. Out of a personal habit of knowing everything about loud noises, I walked silently to the door, slowly unlocking it. The voices once again pleaded to stop and listen to what Aido had said. But then some other voices, who never agreed with the first voices, begged me to open it. It was probably an OCD(being drawn to loud noises), but sometimes it was well worth it. Not all the times did it end up being me face to face with a murderer. It did occasionally though.  
I swung the door open, only to find a small little kittenknocking stuff over. "Since when the hell was there a cat here..." I walked over and saw a window open, _Cat must've gotten in that way..._ But if a cat got up here, something else could've too. I stayed still with the little kitten in my hands as a small, barely noticable creak came from a few feet behind me. I got ready, and as soon as it moved, my leg came crashing against it. I watched as the mystery thing hit the wall, several snaps coming from it's body. It was obviously trying to move, but luckily didn't have any luck doing so. I quickly leaped across the room, landing right in front of it, my knees to my chest. "Now, look what we have here..." I reached out one of my hands, keeping the adorable kitten safe in my other hand, and pulled off the black mask. I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you?"  
The man looked at me with a gleaming hatred in his eyes, "It seems... That that already got you, my daughter."

Author's note: Okay, so I know that this one took a little bit logner than it should have. Haven't really had much time lately. Kinda been homeless. It's fine though, because... I don't know why, but I know that it's fine. Now, next chapter should be up within the week... I hope. Depends on how I'm feeling. Two weeks at most. See you guys next time.


End file.
